Swimming pools include pool filter systems that circulate the pool water so as to remove debris, and to prevent algae outbreaks and pH swings. Typically pool filter systems include a pool pump that draws the pool water from the pool through a drain/filter and back to the pool through a plurality of returns. Many returns take the form of jet fittings, some of which have a rotatable eyeball that directs the return flow of the pool water in a desired direction, such as toward the surface of the pool, and others are configured to pop-up from a wall of the pool, such as the floor or side wall so as to direct debris toward the drain, and/or to keep the debris in suspension so that it can be filtered out. The pool jet fittings that are configured to direct water toward the surface of the pool create surface agitation to thereby force debris on the surface of the pool to the filter, and to create an audible sound that is desired by the pool owner.
Pool pumps typically are operated several hours of the day at high speeds, and consume a large amount of energy. The energy consumption involved during such usage can account for a major portion of a home owner's energy costs. To address this problem, variable speed water pumps have been introduced that can operate at low speeds. When operating at low speeds, however, the pool jet fittings do not perform their functions adequately.